Welcome to Trouble Land
This is my 5th Fanfiction. This is a 2-part. the Loud House, Lynn is kicking a soccer ball in the hall and Lincoln comes out of his room LYNN: Hey, bro! Heads up! kicks the ball towards her brother, who manages to kick it back ball heads towards the bathroom door and Lola comes out of it LOLA: Hey, what's going on...Aah! ball pushes Lola back and her tiara falls off. The ball bounces back outside LOLA: as she sees it unharmed Thank goodness! LINCOLN: in Lola, are you okay? crack is heard and Lincoln looks down Uh-oh. camera shows that he stepped on Lola's tiara by accident LOLA: My tiara! runs to pick up her broken tiara LINCOLN: Lola, I'm really sorry! LYNN: Yeah, same here. We didn't see you there. Tough luck about your tiara. Lola stands there in sadness, her two siblings slowly walk away LINCOLN: Lynn Think Lola will be okay? This tiara situation happened before. LYNN: She'll get over it. Wanna play outside? LINCOLN: Heck yeah! and Lynn both run off cries for a moment, then puts on an angry scowl LATER and Lynn goes back inside and gasps upon seeing something LYNN: up a flatten ball My basketball! upon seeing a trail of flat sport balls Someone punctures my sporting balls! LINCOLN: But who? LYNN: Gasps Lola!! angrily go upstairs LINCOLN: Lynn, wait! follows his sister LYNN: open the door Listen here, Lola! turns and sees Lana LANA: You know, you really should knock next time. LYNN: Sorry, Lana. Where's Lola? LANA: She went with Dad to get her tiara fixed. LYNN: Good. Cause I wanna get back at her to what she did to my stuff! LANA: I dunno. Lola doesn't like being messed with. LYNN: We'll see about that. Lincoln, you're gonna help me. LINCOLN: Wait, what? LYNN: Lola did this to get back at me for the soccer thing we did and the tiara problem. I bet she messed with your stuff too. gasps then runs to his room. He comes back out with an angry expression LINCOLN: holding his torn comics Let's do it. at night is in their room asleep and Lola, with her fixed tiara, goes downstairs in the kitchen. As she left, a shadowily figure goes inside her room and goes after her high heels next day scream is heard LANA: What? What's your problem? LOLA: You should know! up her half broken heels Care to explain yourself?! LANA: Hey, I may like to do improvement on things, but not girly stuff like that! LOLA: Well, somebody did! And I'm going to get to the bottom of this! into the closet to get her spare high heels and puts them on But first, a tea party. sits down by her tea set and hears a squishy soundHuh? tries to get up, but instead the chair is stuck on her rear and she's walking awkward LOLA: Hey, what's going on?! LUAN: up Hey, guys. How's it going? Lola, what happened to you? Looks like you're in a sticky situation! laughs LANA: as well Good one! growls in fury Luan is practicing doing a magic act and does a trick with flowers LUAN: Perfect! the flowers are acting up Huh? What's going on? What's happening here? LUNA: up with her guitar Whoo! Time to rock and roll! she's about to turn on the amps, Luan's flowers overflowed and spilled water over them, causing them to short circuited and the whole power to go out after the power is back on, Luna's music equipment gets locked away in the garage along with Luan's comedy props upstairs, Luna and Luan are in their room, looking very unhappy LINCOLN: up Hey, guys. LUAN: tone Hey, Linc. LUNA: tone Sup, bro. LINCOLN: Are you okay? You don't look happy today. Did you guys had a disagreement again? LUNA: No! Well, kind of. LUAN: But this time is something else. LINCOLN: Go ahead and tell me all about it. FOUR MINUTES LATER LUAN: ...and that's that. LINCOLN: Gosh. I'm sorry that happened. Tell you what, when you're no longer punished, I'll give you Ice Cream sundae. LUAN: Excited Really? LUNA: You mean the oneyou give us the other week? LINCOLN: You betcha! LUNA: out from her bed Thanks, bro! You're the best! she hugs him, Luan did the same LUAN: I just got cherry for that statement. Laughs Get it? leaves their room and go downstairs to the kitchen LORI: Has anyone seen my phone? Bobby has something special to send me! the phone on the floor by the couch Yes! LINCOLN: a bowl of popcorn Time to watch my favorite program! to the couch LORI: her brother is running toward her phone Lincoln, stop! LINCOLN: What? to him, he stepped on Lori's phone, destroying it LORI: Cries NOOOOOO!! noticed he stepped on Lori's phone. As he picks it up, Lori walks over, sad about her broken device LINCOLN: Lori! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice your phone was there! LORI: calmly Lincoln, go upstairs. LINCOLN: Why? Oh, right. upstairs screaming LYNN: Lincoln! I need to talk to you! LINCOLN: Can't! Running for my life! grabs her brother and puts him in her room LORI: ALL RIGHT, LINCOLN! PREPARE TO BECOME A HUMAN... Hey, where'd he go? Alright, Lynn. Where is he? LYNN: I dunno. LORI: He's in your room, isn't he? LYNN: NO! Low Maybe. LORI: open the door and sees nothing Huh? I thought Lincoln was in here. Where ever that twerp is, I'll find him. she closes the door, Lynn goes inside and sees Lincoln come out from under Lucy's coffin and take deep breaths LYNN: You okay, bro? LINCOLN: Yeah. Thanks for the save. So what do you want to talk to me about? LYNN: We have to tell Lola the truth. LINCOLN: The truth? Well, I know I feel bad too. Only because we were both upset she ruined our stuff. So how do we tell her? LYNN: Our Secrets meeting, of course. LINCOLN: Okay. So let's put The Truth Plan into action! and Lynn fist bump STAY TUNED PART 2 PREVIOUSLY ON THE LOUD HOUSE shows the events from Welcome to Trouble Land Part 1 to reality night, the siblings is having dinner LUNA: Well, dudes, it's Friday Night. LANA: Yup. LUAN: Sure is. LUNA: I would've have fun with my amps, but they got locked up. LENI: Worried Oh, no! They got arrested? LYNN: Not that kind of locked up, Leni. Lincoln We're doing this before bedtime, right? LINCOLN: Yup. LOLA: Eavesdropping Doing what? LYNN: Oh! Uh... well... LINCOLN: Having a late night meeting in the living room to talk about our lives and feelings. LOLA: Oh. Well, count me in! her meal and goes upstairs LUNA: Dudes, that's a good idea to spend our Friday night! LINCOLN: Thanks! So what do you say? other sisters agreed the bathroom, Lola come out LYNN: Offscreen I hope Lola will be okay about the truth. Lola hears Lynn, she hides in Lori and Leni's room LUCY: What truth? gets startled by her appearance LYNN: All right. Don't tell Lola, but me and Lincoln were mad that she messed up our stuff so we messed up her things to teach her lesson. LOLA: upon hearing that LYNN: That's why we decided to have a night meeting so it'll be better this way. LUCY: Whoa. Don't worry, I'll keep it simple. LYNN: Thanks, Luce. still hiding gets a thought in the living room, the siblings while wearing their Pjs, are having a night meeting with snacks and their favorite things LINCOLN: Okay, we're all here? LUNA: Yup! LUAN: Present! LYNN: You bet! LANA: Right here! LILY: Poo-poo! LENI: Over here! LUCY: I'm here. gets startled by her appearance LORI: on her phone Whatever. LYNN: Wait, where's Lola? LINCOLN: She'll show up later. Okay. Who wants to start off first? LANA: I do! So you know, I'm always fixing things, right? I couldn't decided if I wanted to become a steamfitter, plumbler or veterinarian so I have to choose all of them. Sounds cool, right? SIBLINGS: Wow! LYNN: That's very cool! LINCOLN: Very good, Lana. Okay, who's next? LUNA: That would be me. My goal is become the best rocker in the world! herself Mick Swagger will be so proud. SIBLINGS: Awesome! Cool! LYNN: Nice, Luna! Okay, anyone else? the siblings' turn, Luan makes a comment about what she wants to do, but there's no dialogue, followed by Lucy doing the same thing, then Lisa, then Leni, then Lori, Lily and Lynn until it was... LINCOLN:...and that's what I wanna do. SIBLINGS: Awesome! Cool! That's amazing! LINCOLN: So did everyone went? LANA: Yeah! Expect for Lola. Where is she anyway? LOLA: Here I am! And I'm all ready to go! downstairs to join her siblings But before I could tell you my feelings, there's something you have to hear. Here's a hint for you. A certain male and athlete says that a rocker girl perform music so loud that it makes people's ears bleed. gasps upon hearing that LINCOLN: to Lynn What's Lola doing? LYNN: back I dunno. LOLA: And also a certain male and athlete says that a comedian has no funny material and cackles like a witch. gasps upon hearing that LOLA: And that the male and athlete says the older is so bossy that she spits out fire when she speaks. gasps upon hearing that LOLA: The athlete and male also said that the goth has no poetic experience and is a freak for loving a dumb statue. LUCY: Gasp. LOLA: And two of them said that a smart girl makes everyone boring with lame science. gasps at that statement LOLA: Well, that's all. And do you want to know what I want to do with my life? Being the next Miss Cute and Mean. Okay, that's all. goes upstairs Good night! Lincoln and Lynn are about to follow her, they are stopped by their glaring siblings minus Leni, Lana and Lily LINCOLN AND LYNN: Uh-oh! LORI: I spit out fire?! LUNA: I made people's ears bleed?! LUCY: You insulted my poems and taunted Edwin?! LUAN: I would never cackle like a witch! There's no broom in there to do that! then grumbles LISA: And I would never have the nerve to make people bored with my life's work! LINCOLN: Guys, we can explain. LYNN: Yeah, we would never... LUNA: Save it, dudes! You said enough! LORI: You literally treat us like dirt! And we're not going to stand for that! LUAN: I think you two would be better off if you never lived here! and Lynn gasps at that statement while their angry sisters grumble and go upstairs to bed LYNN: eyed I can't believe this! LINCOLN: result Everyone hates us! Maybe they're right. Maybe we shouldn't live here! and Lynn sadly go upstairs while Leni, Lana and Lily look concerned about them LENI: Wait, I thought the male and athlete thing was part of a story? everyone is in bed expect for Lincoln who is in his room packing his stuff; A knock on a door is heard and he opens it LINCOLN: tone Hey, Lynn. You leaving too? LYNN: up her stuff Yup. Everyone hates us now. LINCOLN: Expect for Leni, Lana and Lily. Should we do something about Lola? LYNN: Oh, what's the use? The damage is already done. Nothing we could do now. sighs and goes to the wall and pulls a cord, showing the slide outside the window from For Bros About to Rock He and Lynn put their stuff on the slide and then they do the same LINCOLN AND LYNN: Good-bye, Loud House. two siblings sadly walk down the street to go somewhere next morning the Loud sisters are having breakfast in the dining room. Lana gets up and goes upstairs to Lincoln's room LANA: on Lincoln's door Hey, Lincoln. Listen, I know you're upset about last night, but I can cheer you up! no respond Lincoln? opens the door and sees her brother isn't there Where is he? sees the note on the floor and reads it then gasps in shock the dining room LUNA: You know, dudes, I think we was too harsh on Lincoln and Lynn last night. LORI: Well, they do act up sometimes. Mostly Lynn. LUCY: Sigh. I never should've act like that. LANA: Guys! up with the note Look at the note! takes it and reads it with the other sisters LINCOLN AND LYNN's VOICE: "Dear, siblings. We are no longer be in need of your support. We run away at a distance so we wouldn't be found and you said we would be better off if we don't lived here. So anyway, so long and farewell. Signed your former siblings, Lincoln and Lynn. Also, if Leni, Lana and Lily are reading this, thanks for not being mad at us". LANA: See that? after seeing the letter, cries LISA: Normally, I'm immune to human emotions, but...as well LUNA: I was right, we was harsh on them. LORI: I literally feel awful. LUAN: We made our two siblings run away. Luna This is all your fault, you know! LUNA: What, me?! LUAN: You're the one who didn't listen to their explanations! LUNA: Well, Lucy was more mad at them! LUCY: Please. Lori was the one who was being more hasty than usual. LORI: Oh, get real! Luan was the one who told them they'd be better off if they never lived here! LUAN: I resent that! Well, at least I wasn't rough on them for stupid science! to Lisa LISA: Oh, yeah?! I show you stupid and rough! on Luan and begin fighting and the other sisters minus Leni, Lana, Lola and Lily join in as well LANA: ENOUGH! sisters stop brawling LANA: Don't you see what's going on? It was all your faults! LOLA: No, Lana. It was me. SISTERS: Huh?! LOLA: I have a confession to make. Lincoln and Lynn didn't say those things about you, I made the whole thing up! LUNA: Why? LOLA: I wanted to get back at them for what they did to my tiara and almost hitting me with a soccer ball. That's why I popped Lynn's sport balls and tore Lincoln's comics in anger. LANA: What they did was probably an accident. LOLA: I regret doing that. But not the chair and high heels incident. And I thought Luan had something to do with this, so I messed with her water flowers. LUAN: Luna Told you I didn't mean it! LUNA: My bad, dude. LUCY: Actually, I also have a confession. Lincoln and Lynn feel bad for what they did to your stuff, so they came up with this meeting as a way to apologize to you. got surprised at first, then frowns in guilt LOLA: Okay, now I feel really bad. LORI: You should be! LUNA: Our two siblings ran off because of us! But, it was mostly you. LENI: You should know better than that! LILY: Poo-poo! throws her diaper at Lola in anger, but misses LORI: Come on. It doesn't matter who did what. Let's just find them before something bad happens to them. sisters rushes outside to Vanzilla, gets inside and drives off Dairyland, Lincoln and Lynn are playing carnival games while wearing udder hats LINCOLN: That ring toss was awesome! LYNN: Sure was! Where to next? LINCOLN: Well, we already went to the ballpark and played basketball at the park. So I'm not sure. thinks for a moment, then smiles LYNN: I know a place. the sisters arrived at Clyde's house. Lori, while wearing a hat and mustache disguise on her face, knocks on the door CLYDE: Hello? LORI: Hey, Clyde. I mean...her throat; deeper voice Hello there, young man. Have you see a young boy wearing a polo shirt and has white hair and a sporty girl with a ponytail CLYDE: You mean, Lincoln and Lynn? Sorry, I haven't seen them. But, wait. How do you know about them? LORI: Oh! Well, I... uh... she sweats, her disguise fall off Uh-oh. CLYDE: L-L-L-Lori? gets a nosebleed and faints LORI: I was afraid of that. takes him back inside, closes the door and leaves to go back to the van with her other sisters LUNA: Well, are they here? LORI: Nope. Guess we'll have to go elsewhere. drives off the Bowling Alley, Lincoln and Lynn put on their bowling shoes LYNN: Okay, bro! Let's do this! LINCOLN: I hope I can do better this time. gets a blue bowling ball from the machine and tosses it towards the pins and get a strike LYNN: Awesome! LINCOLN: Way to go, sis! Now it's my turn! takes out a green bowling ball from the machine and throws it, but only manages to get seven pins Oh, well. Second time's the charm. takes out another bowling ball and throws it towards the three pins, resulting in him getting a... Yes! A spare! LYNN: Nice one! and Lincoln fist bump, dance in celebration, but accidentally spilled their stuff Oops. LINCOLN: Don't worry. I'll help you out. the two siblings pick up their things, Lincoln holds up the Family photo from Picture Perfect and begins looking sad LYNN: There, all done. What's the matter? sees the picture Oh. You're really upset about them, huh? LINCOLN: Yup. You too? LYNN: scoffs No. Oh, who am I kidding? I missed everyone! I don't care about what Lola did! as Lincoln confronts her while having the same result LINCOLN: There has to be something we could do to cheer them up. LYNN: Sniffs But how? LINCOLN: thinks Leave it to me. But first, can we go play golf? LYNN: You read my mind! the Retirement home ALBERT: Sorry, kids. Haven't seen any of them. LORI: Oh, well. Thanks anyway, Pop-Pop. LUNA: When we don't have anything to do, we'll let you know if when we could come and visit. ALBERT: Thanks, Rocker Gal. Looking forward to it. See you all soon! LOUD SISTERS: Bye, Pop-Pop! drives off LORI: Well, it's official. Lincoln and Lynn are nowhere to be found. LUAN: We looked everywhere and no luck! LUNA: We looked by the park! LUCY: And the arcade. LENI: And the mall! LANA: And Bobby's house! I hope they'll be okay. LISA: What do we do now? LORI: We're just going to have to tell Mom and Dad what happened. LOLA: sadly If anyone should tell them, it's me. at the Loud House, the sisters sadly came back home and open the door while their heads are hanging down and goes on the couch LUNA: Could someone get some popcorn? LYNN: it to her Here you go. LUNA: Thanks, dude! surprised LORI: I'm literally thirsty! Could someone get me a drink? LINCOLN: her a soda Here you go, Lori! LORI: Thanks, Lincoln. Wait a minute... siblings turn around to see... LINCOLN And LYNN: Hi there! LUNA: Lincoln! LANA: And Lynn! all run towards Lincoln and Lynn and pile on them in affection LORI: Are we glad to see you! LUNA: Yeah, we missed you so much! LILY: laughs LISA: Again, but in a different way... loudly Good to have you back, fellow siblings! LUAN: We never shouldn't treat you guys like trees and leaf" you alone! Laughs Get it? LYNN: Well, we're glad to see you too! LINCOLN: I thought you didn't care about us anymore! LORI: We felt really bad. So we went and look for you. all get up from the pile LUNA: Dudes, we're really sorry for making you leave and hurting your feelings. LYNN: That's alright. LINCOLN: Yeah. Hey Lori, about your phone... LORI: It's okay, Lincoln. What you did was an accident. Besides, I got extra phones. LINCOLN: That's great! walks up to them LYNN: Lola, we're really sorry for the soccer thing. LINCOLN: And the tiara. LOLA: That's okay. But I'm the one who should be sorry. What you did the first time was just an accident. And the heels and glue thing, I was upset at first, but after what I did to your stuff, I deserved that. LYNN: Thanks for understanding. For now on, we should respect each other's things. LINCOLN: That's right. Hey guys, we both got you something. runs upstairs then comes back down with a bag of stuff For Lori. her something that resembles the Power Bank charger LORI: happily A traveling charger! Thank you! hugs Lincoln and Lynn LINCOLN: For Luna. her a harmonica LUNA: some notes on it Wow! Perfect harmony! I like it! Thanks bro! LYNN: out a black bat-shaped notebook from the bag Here, Luce! it to her goth roommate LUCY: Wow. If I had a heart, I would jump for joy right now. Thank you. in appreciation LINCOLN: Here's a little something for you, Lis! out a volcano set from the bag and gives it to Lisa LISA: A new volcano set? I've been looking for that before I was starting college! her two siblings Thank you, Elder Brother and Sister! LYNN: out a small wooden seat from the bag Here you go, Luan. it to her LUAN: A wooden seat for Mr. Coconuts! Thanks! Looks like you "chair" me the details! Laughs LINCOLN: Lola, here's something special for you. out a pink colored tiara from the bag LOLA: happily Two of my favorite things! Thank you! the tiara, puts it on and hugs her brother tightly LINCOLN: Leni, Lana and Lily. Since you were the only ones who didn't get mad us... LYNN: We got you something extra special! takes out three items and gives them to her three sisters Here! LANA: a smelly brown insect in a jar Wow! A stink bug! So cool! to open the jar SIBLINGS: DON'T DO IT! LANA: Dang it. LENI: a sunglasses that resembles her old one but with square shaped lenses Wow! New shades! puts them on Hey, what happened? Who turned out the lights? removes them from his sister's face Wow, they're back on. LILY: a purple rattle Rattle! as she shakes it LINCOLN: It's a token for our affection! LYNN: We're really glad you liked it! SIBLINGS: Thank you! LUNA: Yeah, dudes! It means a lot! LOLA: I have something for you guys too. runs upstairs and comes back down with Lynn's sport balls equipment LYNN: My sport balls! They're inflated again! Thanks, Lola! LOLA: Here you go, Linky! her brother a new and improved comic LINCOLN: My Muscle Fish comic! It's a new edition! I've been looking around for that for months! Thank you, Lola! LOLA: It's a token for my affection! three siblings hug followed by the rest of them LUNA: So, now what do we do? LORI: Well, Mom and Dad won't be home tonight and said that we can do whatever we want. siblings think for a moment LINCOLN: Want to see a movie? LYNN: What's the point? The tickets are probably sold out. Or are they? slyly at Lincoln who does the same thing OTHER SISTERS: Huh? and Lynn take out 10 tickets from the bag LINCOLN AND LYNN: Ta-da! other sisters chatter excitedly LYNN: There's a movie called Dream Boat: The Movie. LINCOLN: We got them on the way before coming back! LYNN: Are you guys up for it? SISTERS: Yeah! siblings minus Leni and Lincoln rushes outside and get on Vanzilla. As Lincoln is about to go outside, a DairyLand pamphlet falls out of his pocket LENI: Lincoln, you dropped something! she was about to read it, Lincoln put her new sunglasses back on her eyes Uh-oh! The power went out again! to her while she feeling the air, Lincoln takes the pamphlet back from her, put it his room upstairs, goes back downstairs and takes the sunglasses off again Oh, its back on again! Hey, the paper turned invisible! LINCOLN: You'll find it later! Come on! his sister's hand and goes outside to join their other sisters in the van who are extra excited to see the movie. Lincoln, upon realizing, goes back inside, takes the house keys by the phone, closes the door and locks it There! Let's roll! runs to the van and goes to the front seat next to Lori who starts the engine and drives off LYNN: the viewers while at the back seat by the window next to Leni And that's a wrap! at them Hey, Lincoln! Lincoln turns around, Lynn gives him a thumbs up while he did the same thing to his sister THE END Fun facts *Part 1 *In this plot, Lincoln uses a shorter name for an operation. *This is my first Fanfiction to have a 2-part plot. I was already doing this Fanfiction, but I had other things to do. *This is my third Fanfiction when something gets out of hand. *Part 2 *Lana was going to be part of the situation about what Lola did but I exclude her because she was aware about what Lincoln and Lynn did to their princess twin sister the other day. *Lincoln and Lynn were the main focus on this Fanfiction while Lola had a minor role. *This is the first time Lynn goes to Dairyland with Lincoln. *This is also the first time Lynn speaks to the viewers. *This is similar to Runnincoln Away expect with another sibling and different places. Category:Episodes